shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Learning the History of the Overlord
This is how Learning the History of the Overlord goes in The Stone Army. finds Mac at the paintings Viggo Grimborn: I'd watch your step. That sinkhole doesn't have a bottom, son. It's where I found the ancient Stone Warrior. Mac Grimborn: Uh, "Son"? You've been gone my whole life! What could you say to me? holds him by his shoulders Viggo Grimborn: Long before Princess Celestia knew who would be the new Dragon Rider leader, I knew it would be you, and I knew that eventually, you would have to fight your uncle. turns to his father as he speaks Viggo Grimborn: Long before time had a name, Equestria was created by the first Dragon Rider-- Mac Grimborn: Look, we've heard the story before. Viggo Grimborn: Only half of it. flashback begins Viggo Grimborn: (voice) In Equestria, there has always been balance between good and evil. see the first Dragon Rider and his Changewing Viggo Grimborn: (voice) So, you knew how the first Dragon Rider created Equestria, but what if I were to tell you, that in order for there to be light, there must be shadow, and within shadow, there is darkness. see a spirit of the Overlord Viggo Grimborn: (voice) The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning. An evil spirit called, "the Overlord". flashback fades as Octoroo asks Princess Cadance a question Octoroo: Did you know about this? Princess Cadance: I hoped if I kept the secret, that name would never be spoken again. cut back to the first Dragon Rider's fight with the Overlord Viggo Grimborn: (voice) The balance was at stake, and their battle could've gone on for eternity. Overlord was knocked out Viggo Grimborn: (voice) Each side powerful, neither could conquer the other. Until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors: The Stone Army. see the Stone Warriors and the first Dragon Rider Viggo Grimborn: (voice) The first Dragon Rider did what he could, but knew that he would soon be defeated, so instead of losing the war, he divided Equestria in two. first Dragon Rider divides Equestria in two as the flashback ends Viggo Grimborn: And lucky for us, there has been no trace of the Overlord or his Stone Army, until my recent discovery. Elgar: So that's why the battle has yet to be decided. It was never finished. Octoroo: But where is this Dark Island? Viggo Grimborn: Disappeared, I assume. But the legend states that as long as the balance between good and evil remains even, the Overlord shall remain trapped in this world. I have always feared that your uncle's ambition will ultimately lead to a shift in the balance. That is why he must be stopped. Princess Cadance: We've each felt the power of the first Dragon Rider, passed onto the form of the King of Dragons, but now that power has been inherited by the Ultimate Dragon Trainer, which is why only Mac can defeat the ultimate evil, or else all Equestria will fall prey under its darkness.